


you have been the one

by lightningcanary



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Everyone else is there for like three seconds, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: She's running out of time.She knows it. And the team knows it.





	you have been the one

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short that I felt the need to write.

She's running out of time.

She knows it. And the team knows it.

She's running out of air and they can't find a way to get her out of there and she can't find a way to get out of there.

She's exhausted. She can feel herself starting to lose focus.

She hears Kurt freaking out, hears Reade shouting and Jane frantically trying to find a way to open the door. She doesn't hear Rich, which is enough indication that it's serious. And she hears Patterson's heavy breathing.

And then she only hears Patterson's heavy breathing.

She can't hear anything else. She feels her heartbeat pounding in her head.

She's not gonna make it.

She hears Patterson's breathing fasten.

She's not gonna make it.

She's ready. It's okay. She has been prepared to die for a long time.

She needs to do something first, though.

"Patterson," she croaks.

"No! Don't waste oxygen," Patterson replies, instantly.

"I need to tell you."

"Tash..."

"I love you. Patterson." Her breathing wheezes. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I never meant to do that. I've been wanting to tell you for a very long time." She can barely breathe. "I--I love you. So mu--ch."

And then it's all black.

* * *

Everything is white.

Her head hurts. Her mouth tastes like iron.

She groans as she tries to open her eyes, moving her left hand to cover them from the light. There's something like plastic in her finger and touching her arm.

"Hey," she hears a soft voice from her left. "She's awake." It's Reade.

She takes her hand off her eyes to look at him, eyes squinting, still not used to the bright light of the room. "Wha..." She starts to ask, looking at her left side and recognizing the kind of room she's in. She sighs, letting her eyes fall back on him.

"You're okay." It's Jane this time, coming up next to Reade.

Tasha looks around the room. Next to Jane and at the end of the bed Kurt is worriedly looking at her. Next to him, Rich has a smirk on his lips but his eyes show relief and exhaustion. And next to him, sitting in a chair is Patterson, who she just now realised has a hand wrapped around her wrist. "Hey," she exhales.

Patterson sniffs and squeezes her arm. "Hey." Her voice shakes in the simple word.

Their eyes lock as a tear falls down Patterson's cheek. Tasha moves her hand to take a hold of Patterson's.

"Guys, I'm hungry, aren't you hungry? Let's go get something to eat," Jane says.

"Not like they are gonna notice we are gone," Rich adds.

"What happened?" Tasha asks.

Patterson wipes the tear away with her free hand. "You passed out. Jane managed to open the door and they took you out," she explains.

Tasha hums, not knowing if she should-- if she wants to bring up her confession.

"I thought you were gonna die," Patterson says in a barely audible voice, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"So did I."

Patterson's lower lip trembles before she wipes more tears off frustratedly. Tasha shifts in the bed to leave enough space for her to lie next to her and pats on the space she left. Patterson wastes no time and jumps in as soon as she understands what Tasha is doing. She buries her head in Tasha's neck and stops trying to stop the tears from falling. Tasha rubs her back and holds her close, kisses her head and tries to reassure her that she's alright.

"Did you mean it?" Patterson mumbles against her neck.

She doesn't need to ask what she's talking about. "Yeah." Tasha leans her forehead against Patterson and closes her eyes before continuing. "I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for so long... that I don't remember what anything else feels like. Te quiero."

"Good," Patterson says, making Tasha open her eyes. "Because I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally it was gonna be just one scene but I'm weak... Also the confession didn't feel complete so...


End file.
